1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a new microbiological process for the production of 6-hydroxynicotinic acid, starting from 3-cyanopyridine, as well as to new microorganisms suitable for the process.
2. Background Art
6-Hydroxynicotinic acid is an important intermediate product for the production of 5,6-dichloronicotinic acid [Swiss Patent No. 664,754], which in turn is a starting product for pharmaceutically-active ingredients [Setcliff et al., J. of Chem. and Eng. Data, Vol. 21, No. 2, (1976), page 246]. So far, neither chemical nor microbiological processes for the production of 6-hydroxynicotinic acid starting from 3-cyanopyridine are known.